Built-in antennas are widely used in mobile applications such as cell phones. Conventionally, antennas were formed using Low-Temperature Co-Fired Ceramic (LTCC), wherein a plurality of LTCC layers is used to separate a feeding line, a ground panel, and a patch of an antenna. The characteristics of the antenna are related to the thickness of the LTCC layers. To increase the usable bandwidth of the antenna, the number of LTCC layers needs to be increased. This posts a problem for high-frequency applications. Due to the increased number of LTCC layers, the total thickness of the antenna is increased, and hence the thickness of the resulting application is increased.